


GOT7 HAIE

by mitsukunihaninozuka



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Got7 boys, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Witch AU, flight log destination, markson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukunihaninozuka/pseuds/mitsukunihaninozuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB wasn't expecting to enter his coven into the tournament this year, honestly it was too dangerous with so many mortal members and volatile magic, it was just the wrong year. That was before Jinyoung literally fell into his life with a complicating soul-bond that tore his coven apart. Now they have to enter to get a god to sponsor them and remove the bond. Too bad that this year's god leading the tournament, or haie, isn't exactly the best love expert. How will JB fix his previous relationship with Youngjae, tame the fire witch Jackson and the storm-maker Mark, keep the mortal Bambam and Yugyeom safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jump

Park Jinyoung sat still as a statue, his back leaning against the doorframe of a rundown apartment, his gaze was blank and his eyes blown wide. The noise of the street was drowned out by the twang and thrum of his headphones, the small pieces of plastic digging uncomfortably into the soft skin of his ears. It had gone on for hours this time, the whirl of his vision filled with tiny dots of white like he had pressed the heels of his hands into them too hard. He knew that what he was seeing was the future, it hadn’t come to pass yet, but it was still terrifying to watch.

  
It was the future, but it was clearly a few moments ahead of the present, he had stayed in the Other too long. He kept replaying the vision over and over, he knew with a strange sense of calm and content that this was going to happen and he would be fine. Suddenly his body went stiff as his mind took control of his sore and tight muscles again, there was no need to sit here any longer, he may as well face the music. He knew that his music was still playing but he couldn’t hear it as he blinked away the Other and sharpened his eyes for the human world. The first motion his hands took was pulling his glasses off of his head and over his eyes, dulling his sense of sight enough to make the edges of the crowd less painful to look at.

  
With a gulp he stood and started pulling the tension out of his limbs, then he turned to the door. The ancient handle creaked and popped until it fell from the frame completely and the remains of the door swung open.

  
His path through the empty apartment was familiar, like he had lived there for years, he supposed he did have the path to the roof memorized. It was a large complex and there were much nicer apartments at the summit of the building, but he just needed access to the fire escape. Soon the crunch of old metal against his boots lulled beneath the quiet thrum of his music.

  
The wind whipped and kissed his face, like a lover saying a last goodbye. He knew that he was about to embrace his true lover, his chest felt empty as he had already experienced the feeling of the bond unfurl there in the Other. He couldn’t wait for it to happen in the real time-line.

  
His pace quickened, and he almost forgot what the Other was demanding of him. He saw the roof plateau before him, this was it, no turning from it now. His hand fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, the worn striped fabric felt like home between his fingers, he felt blissfully happy as his feet drug him to the edge of the building.

  
His eyes slid shut, as he pulled his glasses from his face again, his vision winking as he reopened his eyes. The Other filtered over it again, Jaebum would catch him. Nothing to fear, he wasn’t afraid, he just wanted to see the other boy’s face a bit longer like this. He replaced his glasses on his face and watch the relieved expression and Jaebum flicker away, replaced by the sky, it was simple really he just had to jump. Jump and trust his visions, trust the boy he had never met, all he had to do was jump.

  
One last steadying breath, and he leaned forward, he felt his feet leave the ledge and the thick air of the city rush around him.

  
He fell for what felt like an eternity, but he never felt the panic in his stomach that he would hit the pavement below.  
The force with which he slammed into the other boy was hard enough to force the air from his lungs, the sight of the boy’s terror then relief was enough to stall Jinyoung’s heart. “What the devil did you think you were doing?” Striking eyes shot through Jinyoung like lightning, and he raised one shaking hand to place it over the boy’s heart.

  
“I knew you’d come Jaebum.” And the shock of the fall and the time spent in the Other pulled him into unconsciousness just as the warmth and fullness of the bond unfurled in his chest like it had so many times in his vision.


	2. Nice Catch

Jaebum gulped trying to swallow the panic as an unwanted warmth filled his chest. His feet steadied him with the decades of practice that came with immortality, the faces that met him across from the shattered window was that of his coven-mates. Shock was the most common emotion on their faces. He agreed, a few moments before they had all been arguing heatedly about the newest member of the coven. The number of mortals in their coven was a weakness with the upcoming Hiae. He knew that, but he had chosen each member carefully, it was his coven. He could choose whomever he wanted to teach to fly, that was his way, and nothing they said would change his mind. Even if a small part of him agreed with Youngjae that Mark was far too old to follow orders and his mortal bond-mate was hot-headed. Although it wasn’t really Jackson’s fault, as he was a fire witch, came with the title.

  
Jaebum gripped at the boy’s thin frame, he didn’t know what had come over him, he had just suddenly known he had to jump out of the window. It had been life or death, and he had been right. Nora, the coven cat, wound her way around his legs as if to comfort him. Jaebum had no powers of foresight, the fact he had sensed anything like that was some kind of miracle that the boy in his arms should be forever indebted to the Gods for.

  
The ever silent Mark crossed the room and held up and hand with a small bird perched on it, the familiar floated from the man’s outstretched hand and landed on Jaebum’s shoulder.

  
Jackson spoke up, “Is that what I think it is?”

  
Mark nodded and shrunk back to his mortal’s side, hiding his ancient and powerful body behind the fire witch as if he was scared of the unconscious boy.

  
Jackson gasped and the room grew a few degrees hotter with his anxiety. Bambam was the only one not facing the coven leader his eyes frantically darting to invisible images on the glassy surface of the floor length mirror, the catoptromanic clearly searching for an answer to question beside the obvious. The obvious couldn’t be true

.  
Yugyeom, the youngest member of the coven at the tender of age of 19 and years away from his full potential, spoke next, “He can’t be.”

His grip curled around the tiny portable charger, when his hand loosened the plastic was melting apart and the wires exposed to his bare hands. He didn’t seem to notice. “Jaebum-hyung, you, you can’t have.”

  
Youngjae’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Of course he hasn’t, he can’t have, he’s far too old to have a mortal bond.”

  
Jaebum knew Youngjae was reaching for any answer that discredited the obvious bond that electrified the air between his leader and the stranger, but Jaebum also knew that it was a waste of time. This was a bond, he was bonded with this boy, and he didn’t even know his name.

  
He crossed the room slowly, the crunch of glass under his shoes punctuated the silence, with a thought he banished the glass from the couch and lay the boy across it.

  
“Oh heart, why him?” He whispered as he brushed hair away from the boy’s forehead and pulled headphones gently from his ears. He noticed dully that they were still playing music, ignoring the sudden burst of conversation behind him he lifted the small piece of plastic to his ear and heard the thrum and beat of an English song. He paused and his eyes widened as he translated the lyrics, “standing in the eye of a storm, my eyes start to roam, to the curl of your lips in the center of eclipse. In total darkness I, I reach out and touch.” He dropped the headphone and took a few steps back, as the boy stirred and his eyes twitched. His hand shot out and wrapped around Jaebum’s wrist like a band of steel.

  
“Don’t go.” He whispered.

  
Without thinking he whispered, “I won’t.”

  
The room filled with a roar and keening energy. Jaebum spun around just to see Bambam reach out and grab Youngjae before the two slipped into the rippling surface of the mirror. Of course, the witch felt his heart clench for his closest friend, this would probably kill him. It was good Bambam had taken him. Jaebum fell to his knees and rested his head on the stranger’s chest, somehow needing comfort from him, and hating the feeling of content that rolled through him. This bond had to be false. It had to be.

Youngjae’s throat constricted as the flow of his magic ebbed from his lungs, when he had filled the air with the most shattering roar he possessed he collapsed against Bambam. The younger witch was frantically trying to protect a huge mirror from the strength of Youngjae’s wrath; it shattered anyway, he had also felled a few trees, their huge trunks cracked and splintered in his wake.

 

 

  
“Fucking brilliant, keep going all metal like that and we won’t have anyway back.” Bambam kicked the now empty wooden frame of the mirror in frustration, his ears ringing and aching. He slowly leaned down and grasped a shard of the mirror, it slit the meat of his thumb open with it’s sharp edge, but he gripped it tighter none the less. At least he could still communicate with Yugyeom, someone would find them, eventually.

  
Youngjae slid to the floor of the abandoned hut, they were in the middle of some forest, somewhere deep in the forest and far from any humans. He could have a tantrum if he wanted, this was why Bambam had whisked him away, so that his pain hadn’t leveled an apartment building. Youngjae croaked out what Bambam assumed was a weak apology and felt hot tears trailing down his face.

  
It had been decades, he had been with Jaebum for decades. Sure they weren’t bonded or anything; but, almost no witches were anymore. Ancient soul-mate bonds were rare and before Mark and Jackson Youngjae had thought they were a myth. 

Jaebum had just flown through a sheet of solid glass to return with an bond so strong it hurt to look at, it had rippled and flowed through the two men and almost flooded the building with raw energy. Youngjae felt sick.  
Youngjae was sick.

  
Bambam groaned and stepped a few feet back from Youngjae. Bambam was still a mortal; but he was already beginning the transition into immortality, he had begun leaking and bursting energy at random intervals the week before. This new change; however, did nothing to curb is squeamish stomach. Bambam hated dirt, hated sickness, and loathed sweating. In the back of his mind Youngjae wondered why, of all places, Bambam had chosen this old abandoned hut in a forest.

  
Bambam turned the mirror over and over again in his palm, the light glinting off of it reflected a different room, one where the rest of the coven stood. He flashed it around wildly looking for one figure in particular, Yugyeom’s hair flashed in the light of the shattered window and Bambam froze, he could faintly hear the conversation in the room. It seemed like Jackson and Yugyeom were frantically deciding what to do with the mystery boy, as he clearly couldn’t stay in the apartment with the others.

  
Bambam was trying to filter out the white noise of the forest, his ears splitting, when Youngjae cleared his throat and pulled his focus. He tried to ignore the ringing and focus on his elder’s words.

  
“Thank you Bambam.”

  
Bambam didn’t really know what to say, Youngjae had always been kind to him, but not really ever thankful. Mostly the witch before him prefered to be self sufficient. Bambam decided to be gracious, “You’re welcome.” He bent his head and prefered a gesture that signified respect.

  
Youngjae snorted and rubbed his eyes roughly with the heels of his palms, “No need to stick to your manners here Bambam. I’ve been disgraced, no one is here, just stop.”

  
Bambam swallowed hard, Youngjae loved Jaebum, it was clear with almost every breath he took. It was equally as clear that the leader of the coven was not so involved. Like Youngjae was filling a place, taking a spot, holding a seat for someone else that their leader hadn’t even met. Bambam could see how Youngjae was distraught.  
He didn’t know what he would have done if Yugyeom had jumped out of a window and returned with a hot male draped over his arms and a bond exploding out of him. He probably would have shattered a mirror too, although he may have sent shards to impale the homewrecker as an added bonus.

  
Youngjae sighed and clutched at his knees, he had distanced himself from the sick and was now sitting with his back against the rotting door-frame. His mind replaying the same five minutes over and over, when his life had been turned upside down.

  
Bambam hated this place, he didn’t know why he had thought of it first, he supposed because this had once been his practice room. His fingers curled around the mirror again, the drying blood caked and oozed around his fingers, it had been his mother’s mirror. Not that it mattered, he’d never see her again, he hadn’t seen her in the past twelve years that he had been studying abroad. Certainly no one in the coven knew of his past, he had only been on of their number for the past five years, patiently learning the secrets of flight from Jaebum. Their coven was famous, albeit small, years ago it had been said the JB was the only witch with the power of flight. He wasn’t, Mark arriving with his power over the weather had been plenty of evidence to shake that theory, it was a rare gift though. It was a gift Bambam had longed for, he had wanted freedom more than anything.

  
They sat in silence for a few hours, Bambam kept turning the mirror over in his hand and hoping silently that Youngjae’s shattering scream had scared away everything rather than attract.

  
The sound of underbrush being beaten down and the angry mutterings of a witch-burning village cleared his head of such optimism. “Youngjae, we have to run.” Bambam hissed dropping to his knees and leaning over his elder. Youngjae thrashed out his arms to send Bambam away from him, his hand connected with Bambam’s.

The shard of glass slipped from his blood slick fingers and letting his eyes slide shut in a wash of horror, Bambam felt it smash on the worn wood floor. How could he be so foolish? “Youngjae!” His voice must have sounded desperate enough, because the witch looked up and meet his eyes.

  
“Bambam, we aren’t alone here are we?”

  
“No.” Bambam bit his lower lip and tried to suck in a steadying breath, “No we’re near my home village.”

  
Youngjae paused, not knowing Bambam had a village, in fact not knowing Bambam’s past at all. “And, that’s bad?”  
Bambam gestured with his still bleeding hand, “No mirror, still mortal, guns.”

  
Youngjae tried standing and clearing his throat to let loose another ear splitting scream, or perhaps to send out silent waves that would melt their brains in their skulls, but he stopped his wild eyes finally taking in that Bambam had thin trails of blood dripping down his cheeks from his ears. The previous scream had already damaged the mortal, and the situation finally sank in, stranded in the woods as they were their powers were almost useless.

  
“Maybe,” Youngjae paused, “Maybe I could use compulsion on them.”

  
Bambam’s eyes were wide and he didn’t have to say outloud what a bad idea that was, in order to get close enough for Youngjae’s compulsion to work they would be well in range of fire.

  
“Could you fly us out?” Bambam asked, cursing for the broken mirror, without it he couldn’t displace his reflection and fly.

  
Youngjae flinched as he heard the angry sounds of metal biting through plantlife as the hunting party neared, they likely suspected an animal made the noise. Somehow he thought that they’d have a better chance as a wounded animal then if Bambam was recognized. He shook his head, powerful though his lungs may be, he couldn’t hold them both in the air.

  
“So we are fucked.” Bambam’s temper boiling.

  
Youngjae sighed, “Not to put such a fine point on it, but yes.”

  
Bambam bit his tongue and didn’t mention that they were only there because Youngjae was being a petulant child about JB breaking up with him.

  
“Then we best run.” Without looking to see if his elder was following him Bambam tore into the forest and as far away from the noise of oncoming villagers as he could. Surely he would pass a river, a town, something with a reflective surface. He could just slip through his reflection and carry them both back to the coven. Youngjae could sulk around there just fine. He swore as his temperamental magic swelled, he had no mirrors, if he broke his immortality here the shock of his power would be great enough that even humans would be able to see it. Fucking brilliant.

  
Youngjae raced behind Bambam, his heart pounding, this wasn’t life or death to him but it certainly was for the younger witch. Still, getting trapped and buried wasn’t an experience he really wanted to live through. His mind was racing as he frantically tried to come up with an escape plan, the easiest answer was to get Bambam to a mirror or to let himself get caught and hope none of the villagers could tell who Bambam was. Both plans were a huge gamble.  
Bambam’s legs burned and his heart pumped his blood through his veins faster than he thought was really healthy. His vision blurred as another wave of energy burst from him, it was coming faster with his stress and the running, or perhaps it was just time for his immortality to claim him. He was terrified.

  
Bambam lept over a fallen tree and found himself desperately reaching for some of the crazed energy to displace himself into the air, and it worked. He let out a strangled cry of joy as he noticed the clear brook casting the sun’s light into the air and thankfully reflecting his image.

  
Youngjae jumped before realizing what was happening, he fell into the river his legs shaking and a grin spreading across his face, “Can you use water?”

  
“Sure can.” Bambam’s whole body was buzzing with energy, he didn’t notice when the gun was cocked at his chest, but he heard the crack of gunfire just as his last burst of immortal energy settled in his body and he grabbed for Youngjae’s shoulder. The force of the shot knocked him back and he just managed to fist Youngjae’s shirt before he vanished.

  
Their images shimmered and then they converged, Bambam pulling their bodies through time and space back to their apartment. Drama be damned, they had sterile bandages and doctors in the city, both things Bambam wanted. Sometime during the displacement the pain of the bullet wound in his chest hit him. Bullet wounds were not something he had really ever wanted to have an intimate understanding of, and surely he wouldn’t have tried to cast something as difficult as self-displacement on top of that kind of pain, so he wasn’t really surprised when he crashed hard onto the floor of the apartment with a pathetic groan.


	3. #RARE

Youngjae had a sinking feeling, and it wasn’t just from the crash to the floor in the coven’s apartment, he knew that Bambam had awakened his immortality in that forest. He had watched the backlash of his magic whip out and knock down all of the oncoming villagers. But depending on the timing and the location of the bullet he had watched strike Bambam in the chest, it might have been too late to save the catoptromanic.

  
“-see, they need medical help.” Came an unfamiliar voice, thick with sleep and clearly slightly smug.

  
He heard the clatter and smashing of clumsy feet running across the room, it had to be Yugyeom. Sure enough he saw the youngest witch roll Bambam gently onto his back and horror freeze his features in place.

  
“What happened?” That wasn’t the stranger that Youngjae had half expected to attack him, it wasn’t Yugyeom, no that cold tone was coming from Jaebum.

  
Youngjae pushed himself off of the floor, surprised briefly that it was clean of glass and the window seemed to be repaired, “Bambam accidentally dropped us somewhere dangerous.”

  
He slowly lifted his gaze, he didn’t meet Jaebum’s eyes, because around the time his eyes made their way to his lover’s knees he noticed that Jaebum wasn’t alone on the couch. The stranger’s feet were casually draped over leader's lap, Youngjae considered spewing sick again, but now it seemed like he was being overdramatic.

  
“Bambam will need medical help, he was shot before his immortality hit.” The stranger pointed his toes and ran them along the inseam of Jaebum’s pants. Youngjae clenched his jaw, he needed to help Bambam not feed his jealousy, he tried to not focus on the fact that this man seemed to be far too familiar and know everyone’s names.

  
Jaebum as clearly dialing on a phone as he started to speak quickly into the air about needing an ambulance and medical help at their address. The phone clicked off and Youngjae noticed dully that Yugyeom was frantically trying to stop Bambam’s bleeding, his panic making the lights in the building pop and flicker. Yugyeom kept repeating over and over “Not now, not now, you can’t not now.”

  
Jackson leaned down to replace Yugyeom’s shaking hands and keep the blood in his coven-mate’s chest.

  
Jackson were quietly telling the technopath that he had to leave because he would draw too much attention. For a few heartbeats it looked like Yugyeom was going to fight back but his head drooped and he left Bambam under the fire witch’s care, his shoulder gripped by Mark as he lead the boy out of the room.

  
“Youngjae.” Jaebum’s voice was soft as he stood from the couch, careful not to disturb the stranger’s resting position, “Youngjae.”

  
It was all still too much, his breath hissed out, and he stood too quickly his head spinning. Jaebum reached out to steady him but Youngjae pushed him away.

  
“Did you do that to Bambam’s ears?” he whispered.

  
Youngjae said nothing but the answer was clear, Jaebum sighed, “You need to cool down, you may have cost much more than you know, don’t return here until the Haie. I intend to enter this year and ask for this bond to be broken.”

  
Youngjae felt his guilt unfurl at placing Bambam in danger, but another part of him quietly remembered that the boy had grabbed him without asking, and a slightly louder and bigger part of him thought that if the bond was broken he and Jaebum could be fine again. Provided that Bambam survived. He knew that mortals was a bad idea, never get attached to mortals. He mind was working at a glacial pace, as he realized how selfish his thoughts were as they cast over the colossal waste it would be to ask a god to break a soul-bond. They would just laugh at the witch and tell him to get busy fucking his life-partner.

  
He still wanted Jaebum to do it though, maybe he was right, Youngjae did need to cool off more. His gaze landed on the ashen faced Bambam, Jaebum was absolutely right, he needed space from the others and to pray to the gods that Bambam pulled through. If not Yugyeom would demand his head, and Jaebum would have to let him have it.

 

 

Bambam instantly knew he was in a hospital, he knew the beeping sounds and smell of people being kept alive with machines well enough. His body ached and his shoulder was on fire, each breath shallow and labored, but he was alive. He turned his head slowly and saw that Yugyeom was sleeping, his long legs folded awkwardly into the small chair by his bed, a small hand mirror and portable cellphone charger lying loosely in his open palm.  
The technopath must have brought the mirror for Bambam, the habit of carrying a portable charger battery gave him an easy outlet for excess power surges. He was a mortal but Yugyeom had issues with his rapidly growing powers, it had suddenly exploded within him around the same time he shot up about a foot the previous summer.  
Bambam grinned slowly, there was a clearing of someone’s throat, and he turned his head to see JB and the newcomer at the foot of his bed.

  
“You called out for him in your sleep you know?” Jaebum whispered, his smile small but genuine.  
Bambam swallowed roughly and his shoulder burned with pain again.

  
“That should heal at the human pace, unfortunately your immortality didn’t awaken in time to begin healing it at a faster rate.” The stranger’s eyes were strangely unfocused.

  
“And you are?” Bambam croaked.

  
Silence filled the room until Jaebum sighed loudly and knocked the glasses off of the boy’s head and over his eyes. The boy blinked rapidly and his shoulder’s relaxed as if he had just left a stressful situation.

  
“Bambam asked you a question Jinyoung.”

  
“How can I be expected to remember that, it was so long ago.”

  
“No, it was just now, remember? Glasses, you’re here now.”

  
Bambam was very lost, and a bit unnerved at how comfortable the two of them seemed to be with each other. This Jinyoung threw his arms around the leader's shoulders and hung there pouting, “Jaebum~” he sang in a clearly well trained voice, “don’t be mad with me.”

  
Jinyoung’s eyes finally landed on Bambam like he had forgotten he was there, “Oh yes, you wanted to know what I was.”

  
“I said who.” Bambam deadpanned, his head a little too drug addled for this.

  
“No you didn’t.” Junior smiled, “Mostly because that’s not the real question you wanted to ask.”

  
Jaebum lightly smacked the back of Jinyoung’s head, “Junior.” Bambam, wondered if that was a nickname, then immediately wondered how long he had been out for them to have pet names.

  
“My name is Park Jinyoung, I go by Junior for short, no need to be confused with human singers.” His smile was like that of a lazy cat watching it’s dinner make a fatal mistake. “I’m gifted with the Other. I can see the future. I’m Jaebum’s bond-mate. Youngjae is fine, by the way, he’ll forgive me soon enough.”

  
“After we get rid of this false bond.” Jaebum hissed.

  
“Oh,” The boy’s grin widened, “Of course Jaebum.”

  
“I hate when you do that.” The leader rubbed his temples and looked up at Bambam. “Regardless, you should be released this evening, then we will all take you home.”

  
“Mark and Jackson are coming in.” Junior released his hold on JB’s neck and took a step forward for the door to swing open narrowly missing his left arm.

  
“Isn’t there a limit on the visitors?” Bambam muttered.

  
“Witch.” Jackson grinned a stray flame flickering on his index finger.

  
“Flammable.” Jaebum warned.

  
The fire witch had already killed the fire and was roughly hugging Bambam despite his protests. “Gods above and below, I was shot you idiot.”

  
Mark’s hand landed on Jackson’s shoulder and the fire witch instantly took a step away from the bed and Bambam.  
Junior grinned from the edge of Bambam’s bed, “It’s been two days by the way.”

  
Bambam nodded, unnerved that Junior had known he was about to ask that, and thankful he didn’t have to speak.  
Yugyeom stirred, finally noticing the noise in the room, he opened blurry eyes. “Bambam you’re up.” He mumbled. His eyes flew wide, “They said only one visitor at a time.”

  
“You were hogging him.” Jackson laughed as he found his hair standing on end with the electricity in the air.

  
“Yugyeomie.” Jaebum warned clearly worried about more explosion hazards, a common concern between Jackson and Yugyeom, although the technopath was normally very easy going.

  
“Out. He needs rest.” Although he was the youngest, and clearly stepping out of bounds, JB agreed with him. So the group filed out of the room leaving the two alone.

  
“Yugyeom.” Bambam sighed, “I’m fine.” He tried to lift his hand to reach for him, but found that it was tangled in sensors and an IV lead.

  
“You don’t know how good it is to hear you say that, even if it isn’t true.” Yugyeom stood and put his hand carefully over Bambam’s. “I have a mirror here for you.”

  
The small hand mirror glistened in the dimmed light of the room. Bambam watched the light flicker on the portable charger that meant his boyfriend was syphoning some energy into it. “I don’t think I will need it, I’m still pretty tired.”  
“In case.” Yugyeom gulped. His eyes were wet and he seemed to be holding back tears.

  
“What’s wrong Pikachu?” Bambam’s smile was weak but real.

  
“I thought I had lost you.”

  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
Silence filled the room again, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was more like the two were appreciating that they were together in the moment.

  
Bambam spoke first, a strange feeling tingling in his chest, “Y-Yugyeom?”

  
The younger boy had started to cry, this time a smile was under his watery eyes, “I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. We had hoped since Mark and Jackson. And now with Jaebum and Junior.”

  
“Really? Honest? How?”

  
“When your immortality hit, I felt it as soon as you made it back to the apartment.”

  
“How didn’t I notice?” Bambam tried to sit up in his excitement, but Yugyeom’s firm hand held him back against the bed.

  
“You were busy bleeding to death. Not too romantic by the way, tainted the rosey moment for me honestly, who gets bonded when their partner is dying?”

  
“How?” Bambam repeated.

  
“Junior says that it’s because one of us had to be immortal for the magic to kick in, JB said we were fools for worrying that it wouldn’t eventually. Youngjae sent his well wishes and congratulations.”

  
“Why isn’t he here?” Bambam asked finally.

  
“JB banished him until the Haie. Said his head wasn’t in the right place and he was endangering everyone. Youngjae agreed that he needed to cool off, he’s off with the Bangtan Boys.”

  
“I thought he said they were lazy sirens?”

  
Yugyeom leveled him with a trying look, “He likes Yoongie and Namjoon, they have a few new mortal members too, and they are all distant cousins I think.”

  
“That’s racist, just because they are all half-siren.” Bambam paused, “But, he’s okay?”

  
“He’s fine, mostly. I did fry him a little before he left.”

  
“Yugyeom, that was in poor taste. It’s not like Youngjae shot me.”

“You were shot, he was there, I blamed him. He got a little shock, I forgave him.”

  
Bambam tried to glare at him, but he doubted it worked well in his present condition. Bambam’s curiosity broke the silence again, “So, isn’t bonding really rare?”

  
“Less so than we had believed apparently.”

  
“I can’t believe it.” Bambam felt for the bond between them and it pulsed there. It was softer and smaller than JB and Junior but it was brighter than Mark and Jackson’s. Jaebum and Junior were like bomb, Mark and Jackson like lava flowing down a volcano, but Bambam and Yugyeom were like lightning. “Poor Youngjae.”

  
Yugyeom looked annoyed at him mentioning the half-siren witch again, but he acknowledged it with a nod, it was sad. He wondered if there was any chance that Youngjae might find someone out there for him. He had been so hung up on JB for so long, he wondered if the witch knew how to live without loving Jaebum so completely.


	4. Sirens and Taxis

Youngjae knocked lightly on the front door, the peeling paint on the metal door chipped off a little, there was no response from inside for a few moments. He stood in awkward silence waiting for someone to answer, he knew that he was expected, he had messaged with Yoongi. The response he had gotten on the message had been slightly less helpful than he had hoped. He opened his phone to stare at his messages again. The bright lockscreen blinked up at him, and he inwardly cursed for not changing his background again. With an angry swipe across the screen he banished Jaebum’s smiling face to see his messages.

_Yoongi, I need a place to stay for the a while._

  
_Can’t stay in my bed without food._

_I’d prefer the couch._

_Nope. Food._

_I’ll bring some food Suga, can I sleep at the house?_

_Bitchin’ I want a burger._

 

Well he hadn’t actually said yes or no, now that Youngjae really read the messages carefully. He cursed quietly just as the door swung wide open and smacked him in the side of the head.“No! Tae! I’m so sorry, no one told me we were expecting company.” Youngjae rubbed his head carefully before looking up to see the top of a young boy’s head.

“I didn’t know we were getting visitors either.” Came a voice from inside, accompanied by the splash of water. The speaker entered the view of the door, he was mostly naked save for a towel slung around his waist. “Let him in already.”

  
The boy that was still bowing in apology moved to allow Youngjae to enter. He pulled his luggage behind him carefully looking around frantically for a familiar face. He didn’t know either of these boys, and if the scales peaking above the towel was any indication they were even less human than Youngjae himself.

  
“Taehyung and Jungkook.” The boy in a towel nodded, “I can tell your part Siren.”

  
Youngjae nodded slowly.

  
“The door opens to compulsion, you do have enough blood for that right?” Taehyung leaned back against a large glass tank, or what could have been an indoor pool due to it’s sheer size. A pile of towels like the one covering him was towering to his left.

  
“Of course I can.” Youngjae was slightly offended, then he pieced together that this was one of the newest members of this coven. Namjoon had mentioned some new members. He had neglected that the new members weren’t all human. Normally the Bangtan Boys Coven only took part Siren’s, but Taehyung was clearly also part merman. Youngjae swallowed a question about how the boy qualified for his witch status.

  
Jungkook tripped over something behind Youngjae and apologized again.

  
“What’s going on out there?” Rang out a beautifully familiar voice, Youngjae smiled.

  
“It’s me Namjoon!”

  
“Youngjae? What? Don’t you know we are gearing up for the Haie? Don’t want to be giving our rivals any of our secrets.” The blond siren came out of the kitchen, a grin on his kind face, “Although you’ve already met one of them. What did I say about scales Tae?”

  
“To not to.” Taehyung hissed and a pair of webbed gills sprung from the sides of his neck, a set of sharp fangs elongating over his perfectly straight human teeth.

  
“None of that, you’ll startle Youngjae. What brings you to the house?” Namjoon gathered Youngjae in a tight hug.

  
“Jaebum bonded to someone else.” His whisper carried through the room.

  
“Shit.” Namjoon hissed through his teeth his smile faltering. “Let’s grab Suga and drink.”

  
“Okay.” Youngjae whispered, he tried to ignore that he had felt a bond attached to Namjoon too. He was too fed up with lovebirds to care.

  
“How long are you here for?” Namjoon asked.

  
“Till the Haie. Needed to cool off.”

  
“Sounds like Jaebum needed to clear his head too, look, we can stay loaded until the Haie. Yoogni has enough Ambrosia to keep you numb for months.”

  
Youngjae nodded, it sounded like a good enough idea now, but he wondered when they would have to let him alone to practice some. The Haie wasn’t something you put off.

  
They crossed the room and went down the narrow hall, they knocked on the last door on the left, and were greeted by the door bursting open with a the power of a Siren blowing the winds from their lungs.

  
“Youngjae, food?” Yoogni asked, he wasn’t facing the door, his eyes locked on a computer screen and huge headphones covering his ears.

  
“I brought burgers?”

  
Yoogni flexed his hand in a grabbing motion, his eyes not moving.

  
“SUGA!” Namjoon’s voice reverberated shaking the foundation of the house, it became clear why every wall was soundproofed and they still lived far off the beaten track. That was a powerful voice.

  
Yoongi pulled off his headphones and turned around in his desk chair, “Gods, Rap Mon, don’t I need my ears or some shit?”

  
“Youngjae needs us tonight.” Something in Namjoon’s face must have answered all of Yoongi’s questions.

  
“Fuck.” With a clink of glass he pulled a bottle of golden liquid from by the foot of his bed. “Drinks?”  
Youngjae nodded, he would be a fan of not overthinking everything tonight, and that bottle promised that he wouldn’t be thinking much of anything.

  
“I’ll call the other boys, I’ll baby sit tonight.” That voice belonged to the boy who had hit Youngjae in the head earlier, Jungkook he believed.

  
“Like we’d let the baby drink anyway.” Namjoon laughed softly.

  
“Let’s start the drinking like Sirens.” Yoongi shrieked, his voice rattling the windows, it was joined by the other boys throughout the house. Youngjae heard seven different tones, they had grown to the same size as his coven, he shrugged and added his voice to the shriek.

 

Bambam clutched his phone and curled closer to Yugyeom’s side, his eyes slid shut as the car drove them both back to the apartment. He was exhausted, this whole being shot thing was way overrated, he wanted the wicked scar though. It would make him look more dangerous.

  
Yugyeom let his fingers twirl with Bambam’s hair and absently scratched along his scalp like he liked. He hadn’t realized how much he had wanted the bond between them until he felt it burn and zap with Yugyeom’s energy.

  
Yugyeom let his mind wander, he was worried about the Haie, he hadn’t entered in one yet. He had only been in the coven for the past five years. It wasn’t something he had been expecting anytime soon either, it wasn’t required that coven’s enter every year, most didn’t. It was dangerous, and most of the time the prize was to be championed by a specific god. Depending on the god that was leading that year it was sometimes better to just stay home. The year Yugyeom had turned three had been the Greek god Hades’ turn, he had heard that many of the covens had been killed. Bambam had confided in him that his father had died that year. Something about having to swim the River Styx.

  
This year’s god hadn’t been announced, but rumors were flying that it was a Greek year. That was always a dangerous Haie, and it was normally a good turn out. If it was a Greek year there were only so many gods or goddesses without pledged ties. He ticked through a mental list; Athena, Poseidon, Cupid, and Hephaestus. None of that looked good for JB’s hope of the bond being broken. Cupid would just be offended. Hephaestus would be angry, mostly for his marital problems, but still it wouldn’t be in JB’s favor. Poseidon and Athena likely wouldn’t care too much one way or the other; that was their best bet, one of those two. Not that the winning a Haie for one of the Big Greek Gods would be simple. His mind circled back to the year Hades had held the Haie, they were so screwed.

  
His eyes wandered to the dozing Bambam, at least his immortality had kicked in, that meant that they only had three mortals out of the seven members.

  
Jackson was mortal, Jinyoung was mortal, and so was Yugyeom. Jackson could literally light himself on fire and be fine in any one-on-one battle, he should be fine. Jinyoung had that whole foresight thing going for him. Yugyeom was worried about himself. He wasn’t nearly experienced enough, or strong enough, he was likely going to drag the coven down.

  
The car pulled to a stop and the taxi driver looked at him expectantly.

  
“Bam,” he muttered, “You have to get up now.”

  
“Home?” Bambam slurred through his sleepy haze.

  
“Yes we are home.” Yugyeom exited the taxi and rounded the side to help pull Bambam to his feet. He handed the change to the driver, who huffed and drove off complaining about young kids and their gay tendencies.

  
“Take me to bed.”

  
Yugyeom smiled softly, “Of course.” He steered his boyfriend to the entrance to the lobby, where he saw the rest of the coven, save for Youngjae.

  
“Bambam, welcome home!” Jackson yelled and received a glare from the desk attendant. A squat man who they had a running bet was part leprechaun.

  
The elevator dinged immediately and all six squeezed in, Yugyeom lit the light with a thought, and the speed to their floor.

  
There was a cake and drinks laid out for Bambam’s welcome home; but it was clear to everyone, even the excited Jackson who had set everything up, that Bambam wanted to go to bed. Mark patted Jackson’s back softly to comfort him, Jackson nodded and said something about saving the cake so it wasn’t a waste of money.

  
Yugyeom and Bambam made their way to their room, as soon as the bed was in his sights Bambam flopped down onto it and groaned in pain. “I’m going to sleep for a week.”

  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Yugyeom laughed, “You have practice tomorrow.”

  
“I got shot. Don’t I get a pass?”

  
“Actually you do, the practice is meditation.”

  
“Ew.” Bambam wriggled to get under the blankets and patted the bed by himself. “Come on, bedtime.”

  
Yugyeom grinned and pulled off his shoes and lifted the hem of his shirt. Bambam let out a low whistle.  
“None of that. You were shot.”

  
“So I miss out on all of the good stuff, and I still have practice.”

  
“For the next two weeks, yes.” Yugyeom sat at the foot of the bed and pulled off Bambam’s shoes.  
“Get up here you.”

  
“Of course.” They lay next to each other, and Bambam’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep almost immediately.

  
“Get some sleep.” Yugyeom whispered his mind on the Haie again.


	5. A Kiss

Jaebum sat quietly in his room, it felt strangely empty, or it would have if Junior wasn’t sprawled across the bed. He had a book laying on the open before him on the bed, the pages curled with age and spine abused so much that it lay flat on the bed, the pages lifted and turned on their own. Jaebum considered asking how the boy did that if he only had the gift of foresight, but that would mean that Junior would talk to him, and Jaebum didn’t want to hear his voice again. Youngjae was a siren, for the sake of the gods, but something about the way Junior spoke enthralled him in a way that he had never experienced before.

  
With the thought of his best friend he winced slightly, he hoped that Youngjae was alright with the other Sirens. Normally they just screamed and drank a lot, something that might be good for Youngjae right about now. Jaebum knew he felt like drinking, but he had to be responsible around Jinyoung, drinking was not a good idea. He would likely wake up naked by Junior and sore in all the right places.

  
He shook his head, remembering that if he dwelled on that thought for too long Jinyoung would pull off his glasses grin at him with that stupid face.

  
A page flipped and Jaebum lt his eyes roam back to Junior, he was absently chewing gum and he blew a perfect pink bubble as his eyes darted along the page.

  
Jaebum swallowed roughly, how on this Earth did he make that look so damn attractive?

  
He looked back down at his desk, he needed to focus, he had to come up with a more strict training schedule. They had to work out even harder, focus more, they had to win this year.

  
The names scrawling along the margin of the paper laughed at him as he tried to think of some kind of training techniques they weren’t already doing.

  
Youngjae wasn’t here, but he had promised to work on his compulsion while he was away with the Sirens, Jaebum had thought was a decent plan. Positive outcome from all of this.

  
He scrawled that down as a plan next to Youngjae’s name. He would text him later, he paused his pen hovering to add that to the list of things he needed to do, what would he say?

  
He shook his head and moved onto Mark. Mark didn’t need strength or endurance training, more like he needed confidence. He wondered if it was a lack of trust in his coven mates, he hadn’t known them for too long. Perhaps Jaebum should train with him tomorrow. That might help a little, that and moving Jackson to some work with Yugyeom. They could both use some control work. Jaebum suspected that Jackson let his fire spark on purpose, but he knew for a fact that Yugyeom had been working on his control for the past six months.

  
Bambam had to remain on mediation for the next two weeks, and the Haie could be announced any day, he tried to calm down. It was rumored to be in a few months. They had time.

  
He was so wrapped up in his schedule that he didn’t hear Junior get up and cross the room, until his arms were around his neck. One of Junior’s hands slipped under his shirt and traced down his bare chest. He hissed and dropped his pen.

  
“I can meditate with Bambam.” Jinyoung kissed the top of Jaebum’s head, “It’d be good for me honestly.”

  
Jaebum had no idea what Jinyoung’s powers really were and he opened his mouth to ask, “I could show you.”

Jinyoung smiled. The book had a receipt sticking out of it’s pages as bookmark, the cover was facing up, but it seemed to be in English. He would have to ask if he wanted to know what it was called, Jaebum bit his lower lip and decided he wouldn’t. Jinyoung didn’t tell him, Jaebum wondered if he couldn’t foresee him asking since he had changed his mind, or if the mortal just wanted him to ask.

  
“Show me then.” Jaebum sighed.

  
Junior stood up and stepped farther away. “You know I have foresight, but that isn’t just it, I was gifted with the Other.”

  
“Not really very descriptive.”

  
“But,” Junior continued like nothing had been said, “If I’m meant to show you we should go to the practice room.”

  
“Of course you know where that is already.” Jaebum stood to follow Junior, the coven had the penthouse so that they could have a practice room, it was outfitted with all the latest spells and technology to keep their powers contained within the walls.

  
“Well yeah.”

  
Junior spun the lock and opened the door like he’d lived there for the past five years like JB had.

  
“Now I can’t fly yet, you are going to teach me later.” Junior grinned, “But I can move things with my mind.”  
He lifted a hand and a set of weights that belonged to Jackson floated off of the ground effortlessly, JB was silently impressed as those weighted hundreds of pounds. They floated back to the floor.

  
“I can also get into other people’s minds, but it’s difficult.”

  
“Get in?” Jaebum asked.

  
“I’ve only really done it once.”

  
Jaebum swallowed as Junior crossed the room, he had pulled off his glasses, and for once they stayed focus on Jaebum’s face. With the glasses hanging off of the top button on his shirt Junior lifted his hands and caressed JB’s temples.

  
“Are you going to try now?” Jaebum heard his voice crack with surprise.

  
“It’ll work with you. Is it okay?” Junior was so close to him that Jaebum couldn’t breathe. Their noses were almost touching, he could feel the warmth of Jinyoung’s body, his breath on his face.

  
“Sure.” He could hear that his voice was breathless and he tried to stop the blush creeping up his cheeks.

  
Their foreheads touched and Jaebum felt his eyes forced shut by someone else’s command. Junior was in his head, Jaebum could see through someone else’s eyes. This was likely a memory, but Jaebum felt like he needed to blink more even though his eyes were shut, like he had something stuck in his eye.

  
He watched as rusted metal rungs passed by his eyes, then a rooftop, he saw familiar shoes enter his line of sight as they hit the rooftop. He realized with a jolt what he was watching and he tried to jerk back away, but he found himself rooted to the spot. His heart pounded wildly as he watched the body he couldn’t control stepped to the ledge. Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, he could hear music and feel wind on his skin. It’s almost like the memory had been on sensory mute before, or Jinyoung had finally figured out how to turn on all of Jaebum’s senses.  
He watched the frame of glasses flash over his vision twice. He wanted the scream, Jinyoung seemed so bloody calm, but Jaebum was frantic. He couldn’t let him jump, he had to stop him, had to save him.

  
Of course, since it was a memory, it played on without a care for Jaebum’s panic. Jinyoung jumped. He watched in horror as the street raced up to meet him.

  
Then, he saw himself catch himself. It was strange, he could tell it was his face, but it didn’t look right. Like someone had edited away all of his imperfections, almost like he was photoshopped. He looked beautiful. Suddenly he was back in the stuffy practice room with Jinyoung cupping his face, he noticed with alarm he was crying.

  
Junior gasped, “Jaebum, what’s wrong?” His brow was furrowed and he looked confused, surprised even. Which didn’t make sense since he was the one with the foresight.

  
“Jaebum,” Junior fisted his hair and pulled him tight to his chest, “You were supposed to be impressed, not cry. I saw that you were impressed.”

  
“Looks like I defy foresight.” Jaebum felt Junior’s grip tighten around him slightly.

  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”

  
“I,” a rough cough cleared his throat and he took a steadying breath, “I didn’t want you to jump.”

  
“Well I had to for you to catch me.”

  
“Why?” Jaebum asked clutching at Junior to reassure himself that he was really in his arms and whole.  
“Because the Other-”

  
“No, you could have crossed the street and just rang my fucking door bell.”

  
Junior paused, “But, I had to jump, I saw it. So I had to. It was my destiny. If I hadn’t have had the Other I would have jumped anyway. That’s how destiny works, I just would have jumped for another reason.”

  
Jaebum hissed and shoved Junior back into the wall, he growled and kissed him fiercely, his fist connected with the wall and it cracked slightly. Junior melted under him, his arms wound around JB’s neck, his legs parting with one knee between Jaebum’s legs. They both broke apart for air their lips red and their hair stuck out in odd directions.

  
“Jaebum that-”

  
“I’m sorry.” Jaebum jumped back and bowed in apology, “That was improperly done.”

  
“What? Why? I’m not upset.” Junior gasped, he placed a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder to get him to look up, but he refused. A tear slid down his cheek again, he was so angry and confused.

  
“I am.” He whispered and then stood and exited the practice room leaving Junior alone.

  
“That I saw.” Junior told the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters, but I just keep adding more when I think I'm done for the day.


	6. Practice makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I didn't think anyone would really read this, but clearly some of you guys are. Yikes. So DISCLAIMER while I have every intention of finishing this I am holding down three part-time jobs and grad-school. SO it'll be sporadic. Here have feels.

The following morning Jaebum gently landed on his mattress, the sheets tumbling around him as his body came to rest, as usual he had floated in his sleep. He pulled his fists up to rub his eyes, his fingers still curled tight around the sheets so that they would stay wrapped around him during the night. He had posted the training schedule in the kitchen last night, so he knew that he was already running behind, he had to meet with Mark. Today he wanted to cover some confidence building exercises, maybe they could work through whatever plagued the immortal, clearly something was holding him back.

A loud sigh in the bed next to him made all of the hair on his arms stand up and he floated back into the air, with a slow spin he turned to look what had made the noise, and he immediately regretted it. Jinyoung was sprawled across the bed, with nothing but a thin blanket tangled around his legs, and now Jaebum was suspended in midair at just the right angle to kiss him. The thought plagued him. Should he return that kiss from the previous day? He still didn’t know how he felt, this bond muddled everything, he knew he wanted to kiss Jinyoung yesterday. While he was arguing the pros and cons he managed to miss Jinyoung opening his eyes.

A sleepy smile had spread across that smug and all-knowing face before Jaebum noticed.

“Hey there.” Junior’s voice was thick with sleep and it almost knocked the wind out of Jaebum’s lungs.

“W-When,” Jaebum rushed energy into his veins and flew backward with such force that he knocked a picture frame off the wall on impact, “when did you get in here?”

“Around 3?” Junior rolled over, and while he had been on his back the blanket had preserved most of his innocence, but on his stomach the blanket did nothing to hide the slope of his back or the curve of his ass. Jaebum suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

“I,” he couldn’t remember what he was doing, he had been doing something, “I have,” his voice trailed off.

“Training with Mark?” Junior nodded, “I have meditation with Bambam, and Yugyeom is training with Jackson.” He had propped himself up on his elbows to reach his glasses, allowing the fabric of the blanket to slip even lower exposing some of his thigh.

Jaebum ran.

Jaebum remembered he wasn’t wearing any clothes either.

Jaebum tried to silently float to the laundry room with his sheets wrapped around him, he heard a noise like footsteps in the hall, and speed up.

All in all, it was a good plan, until he floated into Mark. A half naked Mark, who seemed to be in the process of pulling on a oversized tee-shirt, looked up at Jaebum from a stunned and dazed position on the floor.

“Sorry Mark, I,” Jaebum’s eyes fell to Mark’s chest. A thick corded scar ran down the center of his chest from the base of his neck past his pants. It wasn’t a scar a mortal could have lived with, it was about as wide as the thin boy’s wrist, and raised like it was just beginning to properly heal. Which, Jaebum knew for a fact, couldn’t be possible. Mark was immortal. The only way he could have a scar at all was to be cut open thousands of times and kept from healing for days, and one that thick, the number of cuts couldn’t be imagined. Mark flushed from head to toe and pulled his shirt on.

“Saw nothing.” He growled to the leader. Jaebum swallowed, noticing that this was the first time he had heard the man speak, and nodded.

“We have training in thirty.” He called as Mark stood and brushed past him. Jaebum had worried silently that something big was wrong with Mark, but the confirmation of that didn’t make him feel any better.

 

Taehyung held the phone a safe distance from the churning water, they had invested in a lifeproof case for the phone, but he had killed one too many by drowning to trust that this was truly ‘waterproof’. His phone had just buzzed, and since he could see Jungkook playing a game on his phone, he knew who it had to be.

 _They saw my scar today_.

He let out a long sigh, Mark had been very clear about wanting to separate once they had left the Mill, but they had remained in touch. Mostly because, outside of that dashing Fire Witch they had sprung them both, Mark didn’t have anyone to talk to. It never bothered Taehyung. What bothered him is that Mark wouldn’t tell his new coven any of it, Bangtan knew everything, but he supposed he hadn’t been in the Mill that long. What did he know?

_Did they ask you anything about it?_

He could almost hear Mark thinking from the blinking ellipses that meant the witch was typing.

 

_No, but, how can they not wonder?_

_Maybe they just want to give you some space._

 

_Dude, I love you, but you clearly have baggage._

 

_Have you even spoken to them?_

 

_Like at all?_

 

_Or does Jack-Jack do all the talking?_

 

_Slow down Tae, I’m too old for this rapid fire messages thing._

_I don’t feel the need to converse. Jackson does. Let him talk._

 

_Mark._

 

_You have to talk._

 

_Eventually._

 

_It helps._

 

_I promise._

 

_I’m good._

 

 

_Sure thing big boy._

“Tae-Tae?” Came Kookie’s quiet voice from across the room, it almost faded into the thrum of the water filter.

“Yes Jungkook.” Taehyung muttered letting his phone drop onto a towel. Mark could wait for a minute. He had important matters to attend to.

“Do you think you’d even bond with someone other than me?” Clearly the little siren had let some odd things enter his brain the past few days with Youngjae puttering around the house and moaning about his Jaebum.

“Not for a second. I’m hitting immortality soon, me and Jimin, you’ll see. I’ll bond with you in a second.”

“Okay.” Jungkook grinned, “If you don’t I’ll just have to kill the other guy.” Taehyung bit his lip, his fangs sharpened and his claws lengthened. “Good answer Kookie.”

 

Youngjae entered the room to see Jungkook being pulled into the large pool and the water sloshing out onto the surround concrete. He had seen glimpses of the mortal’s romance, but for the most part he had tried to ignore it. He was fascinated with Taehyung though, he had been trying to guess how a mermaid and a siren had given the witch gift to Taehyung. But the more he saw the less he understood. Taehyung was gifted with magic, he could control water at a molecular level and change it to better suit him. But now he just seemed to be a merman, from his fully grown silver tail and sharpened fangs to his gills and webbed fingers. How could he have magic as well? Wouldn’t his blood reject it?

“Never pegged you as a watcher.” Came Yoogni’s voice from behind him.

Youngjae jumped. “I’m not.” He squeaked.

“Yes you are.” Youngjae had meet the owner of this second voice when he had been drunk beyond all reason, Jimin was a character.

Youngjae had decided he liked him a lot, he was funny, now he was quickly rethinking that first impression. Plus. Jimin was bonded with Yoogni. Namjoon was bonded with Jin. Taehyung and the baby Jungkook clearly had a thing. Hoseok was his fellow at arms in this love infested house.

“Shut up.” Youngjae hissed. “Make me.” Jimin grinned, fully aware that a Siren couldn’t compel another Siren.

Youngjae considered trying anyway.

Jimin’s bright orange hair fell into his eyes as he shook with laughter. “Oh Youngjae. How long are you planning on moping around here?”

Yoogni slapped Jimin in the back of the head, “He has permission to stay.”

“You say that now, what happens when he watches us?”

Youngjae blushed furiously, “I don’t have to watch, you are all loud enough I can hear everything that goes on.”

“Then you and Hoseok must be holding out together.” Jimin wiggled his eyebrows.

Youngjae slapped Jimin.

 

Bambam slowly lifted himself from bed. Yugyeom had already left, and had been loud about it, making a fuss that Bambam needed to get ready if he wanted to be on time for his mediation. Bambam didn’t see the rush, personal enlightenment wasn’t headed anywhere fast.

He sighed and pulled on a ratty tee-shirt. No need to look fashionable, no one was going to see him, he took a bite of the apple left for him on the dresser and swallowed his pain pill. He was halfway through his apple and putting on his pants when he noticed that Jinyoung was in the room.

“Hello.”

Bambam jumped so hard he bit clean through the apple and it fell to the floor, he heard it roll under the dresser, but his eyes were glued on Jinyoung.

“Wat a fuu?” He mumbled around the apple shard in his mouth.

“I’m meditating with you today.” After frantically chewing and buttoning his pants Bambam spoke again.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“No.” Junior sighed, “But it seems I do.”

Well, if he was in charge then, “Get me another apple.”

Junior pulled one out from behind his back.

“I hate that.” Bambam sighed and took the apple.

“Most people do, I can’t see why.” Junior plopped down on the bed and grinned. “Let’s stay here.”

“Is there any point in me answering? Don’t you already know?” Bambam was already exhausted.

“I can’t foresee it if you don’t intend on answering me. So yes, you do.”

“Sounds awful to me, you having to hear every conversation twice.”

“It is tiring.” Junior said looking at his nails, “Every now and again it gets to be too much.”

Bambam sat back on the bed gingerly, so as not to bend his back too much, “Let’s stay here.”

“Thank you.” Junior genuinely looked relieved, “The practice room is a little bit crowded.” Bambam nodded and closed his eyes, he focused on his breathing exercises and began to clear his mind. He had twelve mirrors scattered across the room, so if he wanted to he could draw on anyone of them, but he decided to just stay within himself. There was no burning question to scry or person to cast for, he could focus on himself for a moment.

“Bambam?” He came shattering back into the room and his focus was on Junior’s face. “I know we aren’t friends yet, but can I ask you something?” Bambam huffed, knowing that Junior already knew the answer he was going to give, and annoyed that he had to bother with all of this.

“Sure.” he replied curtly.

“Do you think that I’m creepy?” Bambam gulped, the honest answer was yes, but the look on Junior’s face told him that wasn’t really the answer that the boy needed.

“Not creepy persay, you might be seen as a bit disconcerting at first.” Junior’s face fell.

“So I am creepy.”

Bambam didn’t point out that Junior already knew what he was going to say, so why bother if he wasn’t going to like it. “So what? We are witches. Aren’t we all a bit creepy?” Junior’s smile was a bit weak, but he closed his eyes and began levitating on the end of Bambam’s bed.

Which annoyed the catoptromanic, he would have to sit for hours before his mind was clear enough to maintain levitation with his eyes closed, fucking show-off.

 

Yugyeom ducked as a flaming fireball raced over his shoulder. “Come on you wimp, at least act like you want to hit me.” He chuckled before jumping quickly to dodge another flaming ball.

Jackson was literally on fire today, wreathed with his own flames as he was, Jackson was still hurling more fire at the mortal. “Stop running so I can.” Came a gritted reply.

“That would be suicide.” Yugyeom sang as the light above Jackson popped and a shower of glass fell onto the Fire Witch.

“Oh you are so roasted.” Jackson growled and he lunged forward extinguishing his fire before he tagged Yugyeom in the chest. “Dead.”

“I’m still breathing.” Yugyeom laughed.

“You won’t be, come here you lightning bug.” Jackson hissed and he began tickling the younger witch until the lights in the room started sporadically dimming and brightening.

 

“Quit the light show.” Jaebum yelled from across the practice room, with his focus divided Mark pounced. Jaebum found himself pinned to the wall with the force of a category six hurricane wind. All 175 miles per hour focused on keeping him in place.

He tried to force his magic into his veins faster, to find a gap somewhere, but the pressure was too enormous. “You win.” He choked out.

The wind ceased immediately and Jaebum slumped to the floor.

“Damn Mark.” Until moments ago the two had been silently pacing each other, waiting for a moment. Now Jaebum knew Mark had been toying with him, Mark could have crushed him at the drop of a pin.

Jaebum sighed, “That’s enough for today boys.” He was going to have to seriously reconsider their training line-up. Yugyeom and Jackson may burn the place down. Mark was in another league altogether, and who knew if the mediation had helped either of the others. He needed to talk to Youngjae, he was much better at this sort of thing than Jaebum was.


	7. Silence is Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild Markson smut, be warned.

Jinyoung already knew where he would find Jaebum, and he wasn’t wrong,but he had discovered strange gaps in his visions where Jaebum was concerned. He had started to second guess himself.

Jaebum was curled into the corner of his room behind this large and messy desk. His face was illuminated by the only source of light in the room, the pale white light from his phone’s home screen.

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked quietly, he had been weighing the pros and cons of seeking Jaebum out for a few hours, but the longer he waited the worse the conversation seemed to play out.

“What do you want Junior?” Jaebum’s face was engulfed in the darkness of the room as he locked his phone. Not before Jinyoung managed to see panic flicker over his features.

“I want to tell you that you should call Youngjae if you think it would help.”

The silence that echoed through the room after he spoke was heavy and tense.

“I honestly think banishing him was a bit too harsh.” Jinyoung knew that saying these things would enrage JB but he also knew that he must speak his mind, letting things fester was never the answer.

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion on the matter.” Jaebum’s voice was still and cold.

“You didn’t, that would be why I hadn’t offered it before, the only reason I’m saying anything now is that you seem to be too much of a coward to speak to him.” Jinyoung didn’t need his foresight to know that he had crossed a line.

He found himself pinned against a wall, Jaebum had his hands pinned over his head and was breathing heavily, “Coward, Jinyoung?”

“I will not hold my punches to save your precious feelings Jaebum. I meant what I said.” He held the leader’s gaze.

“Damn your fucking confidence,” Jaebum hissed and roughly released Junior’s hands. Jaebum broke the eye contact, his hair falling forward over his downward cast eyes. “You are right to tell me this.” His voice was so small it hardly sounded like him.

“You need Youngjae, and I’d bet a lot of money he needs you too.”

“Hardly fair, you betting, I mean.” Jaebum smiled weakly, Junior now able to see his features more clearly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room.

“I’ve made a lot of money that way,” Junior smiled back at him. “You should call him.” He turned and left the room. He thought it was better to let Jaebum make this call alone.

 

Youngjae was shocked, horrified, sickened. He sat at the edge of water enclosure that took up a majority of the bottom floor in the Bangtan house, his feet dangled into the water, and he leaned onto Jungkook’s slight frame as they both listened to Taehyung’s story.

Youngjae wasn’t sure he had ever heard of something so sad, and terrible, he just wanted to hug the mermaid. Although, as he had just learned, Taehyung didn’t really like physical contact.

“Keep this to yourself, but you should try and help him out, I’m only alive because his fool of a fire witch decided to explode his cell. I owe them both.”

Youngjae was opening his mouth to say that he would, of course, be more than willing to help out as soon as he was back in the coven. He was cut off by the loud scream of his cellphone playing the tone he had recently assigned to Jaebum. The shrill screams of all of the siren’s calling out a warning was muffled with a splash and a glug as his phone fell into the water.

“Fuck.” Youngjae lunged to grab it but he was too late.

Taehyung dove under the water and returned with the phone outstretched on his open palm.

“Wasn’t that Jaebum?” Jungkook asked looking at the now oddly colored display. Spots were blooming around the image of Jaebum’s face. Youngjae grabbed it like it was the last lifejacket on a sinking ship. He jammed his finger into the answer button.

“JAEBUM!” he screamed.

Jungkook and Taehyung jumped, Taehyung’s gills sprung from the side of his neck and his teeth bared.

Youngjae didn’t care, he was desperately clinging to the hope that the line would stay active.

“Youngjae I think we need to talk--” Jaebum’s voice cracked and splintered into silence. Youngjae threw his phone, now hot and the screen blinking into darkness, at the far wall. It lodged itself into the sheetrock.

“Phone.” He said without making eye contact with the other sirens. A phone was placed into his hand, unlocked, and already open to the screen where he could type in the number.

 

Jaebum stood quietly in his room, the air was cool and refreshing, but he was still covered in a layer of sweat. Had Youngjae been so upset he had hung up on him? What was he going to do?

His tiny familiar landed on his shoulder. The tiny blue Parakeet let a low garbled greeting out of it’s little beak. Jaebum smiled, and was rewarded with it nibbling at his ear.

“Skylar, I’m worried.”

“Don’t.”

He chuckled at the bird’s reply, it knew very few words, but as it was bonded to his witchcraft it had stayed with him for decades. With the unnatural long life the bird had gained some strange wisdom. His cat entered the room next, Nora dislike Skylar on a good day, but they seemed to be united in the hope of making their witch happy. Nora had been a familiar for Jaebum much longer, and while she was mute, she spoke volumes with her eyes. Eyes that were boring into Jaebum at that moment.

His cellphone rang and he jumped. He rushed to answer it, almost dropping it completely, and only managed to answer by the third ring.

“Youngjae, I--”

“What do you want Jaebum?” The voice was cold, it was Youngjae though, even though JB was fairly certain that the number he had seen flash across his phone was not his cell.

“We need to talk, and it should probably be a long one, if you are ready?”

“I thought I wasn’t welcome in the coven until the Haie.” Hope, JB heard it there, weak and barely flickering in the back of Youngjae’s voice; but, it was there.

“I was wrong, we did need space, but the coven needs you Youngjae.”

The pause on the line was almost tangible, he could hear the other witch breathing, and almost hear him thinking.

“I will return when I’m ready Jaebum.” The line died.

How was that helpful?

 

Youngjae let loose a scream that would have shattered the eardrums of a normal witch, luckily the siren blood protected the two mortals. However it did nothing to curb the protective instincts of the half merman. All of the water in the pool frothed and rolled as it molded to Taehyung’s will, it rose to form a sphere around Jungkook and himself, his scales rippling under the water as if they were liquid themselves. His fangs, gills, and talons sharpened and his fins along his tail tipped with razor sharp scales.

Youngjae threw the phone he had been offered at the wall in his temper, the lifeproof case that Taehyung kept on his phones protected it from the brute force with which it was thrown at the wall, and it fell with a pathetic clatter to the floor.

It was at this point that Youngjae realized he had officially put the merman on edge. He silenced his scream and found himself trapped in the completely jet black gaze of Taehyung.

“Tae-tae, could you put me down?” Jungkook’s voice rang low and quietly through the wall of water surrounding him.

Taehyung blinked the ink out of his eyes, his shoulders relaxed and the water sloshed back into the pool with all the force of gravity reenacting upon it, his gills and fangs retracted into his skin. His talons, however, remained sharp and he had his body between Youngjae and Jungkook.

“I’m sorry Taehyung, I shouldn’t have screamed.” Youngjae muttered, annoyed with himself for finally gaining the trust of the mortal, only to spoil it moments later.

“What happened Youngjae?” Jungkook asked, he had one hand placed carefully on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“JB wants me to come back.” He was sure that the tension and doubt he was feeling translated into his voice.

“And what will you do?” Taehyung replied, his voice was rough and deep, he still sounded dangerous and the double layering of his siren voice still hung in his words.

“I honestly don’t know.” Youngjae put his back against the wall and slid down to sit on the tile.

“Think about it, you don’t have to have an answer today.” Jungkook said reassuringly, he moved as if he was going to pull himself out of the water, his clothing floating and swirling around him as he moved. Taehyung let him go, but his eyes were locked on Youngjae, waiting to whisk Jungkook back into the water at the first sign of danger.

“I’ll need one soon though.” Youngjae whispered.

“Don’t worry too much Youngjae-hyung.” Jungkook smiled reassuringly, “You have practice with me tonight, maybe I won’t go so easy on you this time, you can’t go back to them if I kill you.”

Youngjae laughed, a real laugh, one that gently loosened the tension in his chest. “You are right there, but who said I wouldn’t win?”

Taehyung lifted one webbed hand into the air, “I did.”

They all dissolved into laughter, and Youngjae had never felt so at ease.

 

Mark sat in their room, his head ducked behind his thin arms, and Jackson rubbing gently at his back.

“You didn’t have to unload on Jaebum like that.” Jackson whispered, “I know he saw the scar today, but you didn’t have to show him how strong you are. He isn’t a threat.”

Mark sighed and tangled his left hand in his hair, a hot tear slid down his cheek.

“Mark,” Jackson’s voice was gentler than his hands, just brush against him, and through the bond he could feel the concern rolling off of him, “I know why you did it, and I’m not mad.”

Finally Mark lifted his head slowly and let his eyes search Jackson’s, why wouldn’t Jackson be mad, he had practically flattened their leader against a wall in a temper. Jackson liked JB, and therefore Mark should be nice to him, to make Jackson happy.

“Jaebum isn’t mad at you either.” Jackson smiled reassuringly, “No one would be, I wish you would let them in like you do with me, they would help you.”

Mark stuck out his tongue, he had Jackson, he didn’t need the others. Jackson needed them, and Mark felt guilty that Jackson keep their past a secret for him. That he never shared his pain with others. Jackson would be helped by sharing, Mark wouldn’t, it would hurt him more. Mark felt selfish for not letting Jackson heal for him to hold his past hidden within their company.

Taehyung said talking would help, too bad Mark struggled to string more than three words together.

Maybe he could send a group text.

Jackson would have to show him how though.

Jackson smiled and chuckled lightly, “There you go, letting your mind run a mile a minute.” One hand rose and brushed the hair out of Mark’s eyes.

Mark blushed and bit his lower lip, he attempted to lower his gaze and hide his face again, but found Jackson holding his face in place. His confusion should have shown on his face.

“May I kiss you Mark?”

Mark gulped and nodded, Jackson could always kiss him, touch him. Only Jackson.

Jackson kissed him so lightly, like he was almost worried of breaking him, but the gentle kiss was somehow more intense. Mark found it difficult to think, and he felt a blush creep up his neck and paint his ears and face.

Mark worried he might explode into the wind, like he could be blown over by Jackson’s breath, like he was volatile.

Jackson pulled back and whispered, “If I’m honest, I haven’t seen you let loose in a long time, I liked it.”

Mark’s whole body was on fire, his fire witch had lit him ablaze with nothing but his tongue, and he didn’t know what to do.

His body decided to kiss Jackson so fiercely that their teeth clashed together. Jackson’s right hand lightly skimmed from Mark’s back up his spine, his other hand tangled in Mark’s hair pulling them closer together.

Mark found himself desperate to make their bodies closer together, they were already flush together, but it didn’t feel like enough. With one free hand and a burst of air the door to their room slammed shut. Mark found his hips rolling forward to meet Jackson, with the spike of pleasure, a fork of lightning sparked across the black sky outside their open window. Rain spattered into the room, the only cool respite from the quickly climbing temperature in the room, Mark grinned into the kiss. Jackson was affected too.

Mark pushed Jackson down on the bed, he straddled Jackson’s hips and leaned back down to kiss him, with his weight on his arms pinned on either side of Jackson’s head.

As usual, Jackson had already burned off his own clothing, but Mark’s remained untouched. Jackson was always careful. Mark was always in control of his body.

Mark was a little annoyed and pleased at the same time. He was pleased that Jackson understood his boundaries were there for a reason, annoyed because Jackson never really let go, he was always taking careful measured steps to insure that nothing got out of hand.

Mark decided to try and unravel that today. He broke the kiss and moved to sit between Jackson’s legs.

“Mark?” Jackson asked, “What are you doing?”

Jackson got an answer. A good answer. He bit his lower lip and fire burst into being around his head and arms, he tried to focus to have it go out. But under Mark’s tongue he seemed to lack to concentration. “Muh-Mark?”

He managed to put out the fire on his one hand, only to have burst back to life, he looked down to see the look of satisfaction on Mark’s face.

“Mark, this is…” Jackson struggled to find a word; ‘good’, ‘dangerous’, ‘amazing’, ‘a bad idea’, ‘the best idea’.

Mark decided to invest his whole mouth to his task, instead of just his tongue, and Jackson lost the ability to speak.

With a final surprisingly skillful suck Jackson set the bed on fire. Mark was extremely pleased as the fire alarm went off.

“You ass.” Jackson laughed.

Mark nodded and curled into Jackson’s side. The bed in ruins, they were lying on the floor, Jackson fully naked and Mark fully clothed.

That’s how Jaebum found them.

 

“I told you not to go in.” Junior laughed from the hallway, Jaebum was a brilliant shade of red.

“Th-the alarm, Jackson never sets uh-off the alarm, I was wuh-worried.” he stammered, trying to scrub the image of a naked fire witch out of his brain.

“You should have listened to me.” Junior’s grin was so wide it hurt his face, but it didn’t seem to stop him. 


	8. Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the huge break... I blame grad school and general lack of motivation. HOWEVER!!!! I am honestly going to try to update more frequently (hard right? I haven't posted in like a year) THIS STORY DOES HAVE AN ENDING!! Please stick it out. I know this chapter is short, but I'm trying to jump back into it.

Bambam was itchy, and not just under the dressings hiding the bullet holes in his flesh, his soul was itchy. He wanted to be out there. He was burst out of his revelry with a quick laugh as his brain supplied a few lines of the iconic ‘Little Mermaid’ ballad.

“Babe? What’s happening?” Yugyeom’s voice floated into the room.

Slowly Bambam tried to calm his laughter, as it was hurting his chest, but all he seemed to be able to get out was, “Where the people are,” in between laughs.

“You’ve clearly been up here far too long if you are making Disney puns.”

Suddenly he was able to control his laughter and it slid off of his face like a car on fresh black ice, “I have been up too long.” Bambam curled up as tight as the bandages and his slowly healing skin would allow him, letting his pouting face rest lightly on his knees, “And I want to complain about it.”

“I can listen darling, but I doubt it will make you feel much better.” Bambam let his gaze drift up to Yugyeom’s face, the younger had a point, if he was determined to be in a foul mood there was little his lover could do to change his mind.

A long breath hissed between his teeth was his well thought out answer to this. “When will I be healed?”

“It would be faster if you’d stop pushing yourself.” Yugyeom chastised, he paused and his face turned thoughtful, “It should be healed well enough by the end of the week. Honestly the doctor advised you return to normal activities by then, so long as you keep cleaning it in the shower.”

Bambam sighed again, it was Wednesday and ‘end of the week’ seemed eons away. “Why don’t you go bond with the fortune teller, you two seem to get along well enough?”

“Just because he dislikes you doesn’t mean we are best friends Yugyeom.” Bambam quietly thought that the two of them would get along better if they stopped goading the other along, “Why can’t I just hang out with you 'Gyeom?”

“Well, I’m training again.” Yugyeom stated all business.

“You are no fun. Where might I find Junior?”

“Kitchen? Even he has to eat.”

Narrowing his eyes, Bambam unfolded himself from the bed and began looking for the newest member of the coven.

Jinyoung found himself slightly seasick and curled up underneath the kitchen sink. A bottle of cleaner was toppled over, the yellow liquid pooling on the cabinet floor and all over Jinyoung’s pants, the smell was overwhelming. The fresh lemon scent was so overpowering that he almost vomited. His hands were shaking, his head reeling, and he was sobbing. His vision had been winking in and out for hours, almost like someone was trying to adjust rabbit ears on an old television. The static snow was blinding and abrasive. He just wanted it to stop. He'd jammed himself into the cabinet to feel pressure against all sides, something, anything to ground him in the present.

He heard his name suddenly, and he turned to see who it was, in his haste the worst thing happened. His glasses slipped off of his face and shattered on the cabinet floor in the pool of lemon cleaner.

The sheer volume of information that poured into his head was violent and painful. He was suddenly dunked into cold clear water, he was drowning, he was freezing. Then he was on fire, his skin peeling off from the flames, the blisters giving way to charred ash. It was inside him. The fire was insane and beating from his heart. Then he was in a pool of liquid, for a moment he assumed he was back in the present, but it didn’t smell of lemons. But it smelled almost like iron. He looked down and saw Jaebum’s face, still and his eyes glassy, then he saw his hands coated in the deep red liquid. He was sitting in blood. Jaebum’s blood.

Bambam didn’t know what to do, Junior was just screaming, screaming like he was in extreme pain. Nothing was touching him though. Junior was just laying on the floor in a puddle of cleaner. Bambam tried washing the mopping solution off him, but it was rather clearly not the source of the screaming. He turned to go get help when the scream stopped dead.

Darkness engulfed Jinyoung, and he felt his arms empty of Jaebum, he immediately wanted the pressure back. Even if he was dead. He had to have Jaebum with him. His heart ached and he felt like it was being ripped out of him. Tears still streamed down his face.

_Junior, my dearest, it is time for the games._

“Who the hell are you?” Jinyoung hissed, “Jaebum!”

Bambam agreed with Junior, even if he wasn’t making any sense, JB was probably the best bet. He raced to go find the leader only to discover that the man was stood silently at the door to the kitchen. True terror displayed on his face.

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung screamed, more desperate by the second to have him back, he could help him. Jaebum was immortal. He could be saved by any number of spells.

“Jaebum!” The darkness was ripped from him, just as suddenly as Jaebum had been, and he saw a slight man standing before him.

“Give him back to me.” Jinyoung growled trying to move to grab the person, he found he couldn’t move his legs or arms, and he discovered he was enraged. “Now.” Reaching out with his powers he tried to grab onto the person and throw them, anything around them, anything.

Bambam shrieked and dove to the floor and utensils and plates seemed to jump into the air at their own will. Smashing and crashing all in the same place, nothing was there, but now the rubble of most of the kitchenware and the dust of now cracked tiles right before where Jinyoung lay. Jaebum pushed Bambam out of his way and took a step closer to the warzone.

_Junior, honey, stop this_

The voice cooed at Jinyoung, suddenly the figure was directly in front of Jinyoung, inches from his face. Jinyoung found he couldn’t really describe this person at all, but it was almost as if they’d met before.

_I’m just here to talk_

“Bring me Jaebum and then we can fucking talk.”

_I did overdo this a little didn’t I?_

“I don’t care who you are!” The person shook his head and he was suddenly behind Jinyoung, one unidentifiable hand clasped around his throat and quickly cutting off oxygen.

_The games will start soon Junior_

Jinyoung felt his head filling with cotton as the remaining oxygen in his lungs was spent.

_The games will kill you all, don’t enter, I spent way too much time on you_

The sudden still was much more terrifying. Junior had stopped yelling, all the items in the room clattered to the floor, and the room seemed silent. Until Jaebum noticed Junior clawing at his neck and gulping for air. The soft and sensitive skin of Jinyoung’s neck was turning red and purpling under some invisible hand’s pressure.

Whatever was happening need to stop immediately.

He reached out and tried to pull Junior’s hands away from his neck. The second their skin touched Junior slumped forward and took deep gasping breaths. “Junior!”

A rasped and raw voice left the other man, “Never call me that again.”

"Is he alright?" Bamboo hissed over Jaebum's shoulder. 

Jinyoung tried to clear his throat, but only succeeded in drawling the other's attention to the purpling around his throat, he weakly tried to adjust himself so they couldn't see. Jaebum held him fast in place. 

"Jinyoung," Jaebum's voice was almost too soft, as if it was painful for him to even speak with his bondmate in such pain, "I know you're trying to hide from me." 

Jinyoung let his eyes flicker to Jaebum's, he saw worry and pain there. The exact thing he had wanted to avoid. He was beginning to wonder if the gaps in his visions were due to his own indecisiveness about the other witch. 

"I don't want to worry anyone." 

"You're in the wrong coven for that." Bambam supplied just as Mark, Jackson, and Yugyeom all burst into the kitchen. 

"What is going on?" Jackson demanded, "Jaebum ran off and then there was all this noise." 

Mark tugged on Jackson's sleeve and the fire witch looked down at the floor to see the pile of rubble that was their kitchenware and the floor tiles. 

"Shit, were we attacked?" 

Yugyeom seemed to glean from the way Jaebum was holding Jinyoung they needed space, and less yelling. He quietly zapped Jackson in the middle of his back, "Hey, let's head back up, Jaebum has this handled." 

"But what about the attack?" 

"There isn't one dumbo," Yugyeom hissed, "leave them be, come on Bambam, it's time you come to practice as well." 

If any of the members were bothered by this display from the youngest member they didn't show it, they all filed out of the room and left the leader with his bond mate. 

"Jaebum, I'm scared." Jinyoung whispered, "I can't let that come to pass." 

"Then we won't let it, come on, let's go to the bed." He stood quite easily, cradling the other man in his arms like he weighted nothing. "You need the rest." 

"I won't sleep." Jinyoung whispered, as he turned to rest his face into Jaebum's chest. "Too worried about seeing it again. I need new glasses." 

He yawned and his fist rose to rub at his eyes, like he could blind himself if he pressed hard enough. 

"You need to wash off this soap and we both need to change." Jaebum muttered, the door to the bedroom sprung open and so did the tiny bathroom. The bedroom shut behind him, but not before Nora had slid into the room and jumped elegantly onto the foot of the bed. 

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes shut." 

Jaebum blushed furiously, "I'll have to wash you then." 

"Only a little." Jinyoung almost smiled, and instantly Jaebum was on board with the idea. 

Undressing them both didn't take too long, Jaebum grit his teeth and focused on the actions of his hands to try and ignore the fact that Jinyoung was not only allowing this, but had suggested it. 

"Hold on I'll start the shower." He muttered tossing the soggy lemon-scented clothing into the hamper. He paused testing the heat of the water before returning to gently guide Jinyoung under the spray. The suds slid off of his skin and Jaebum realized his mouth was dry and he was absolutely checking the other man out. He tried to quickly clear his head, knowing Jinyoung had a gift for reading his mind, and he felt guilty for taking advantage of the situation. Jinyoung was hurt. This was hardly the time. Still he felt heat curl in his stomach and his body begin to betray him. 

"Well, am I rinsed off yet? Or?" 

"Almost." Jaebum cursed himself as his voice cracked he yanked the shower head off it's stand and began spraying along Jinyoung's legs, his mind still racing, "There, all done." 

Quickly rinsing himself as he turned the water icy cold, quickly trying to kill his own indiscretion, and then turned the water off. He silently thanked the Gods that Jinyoung had his eyes firmly shut, the only real positive outcome of this whole ordeal. 

He lead the other out of the shower and fetched some towels, lose pants, and faded shirts for the both of them. Jinyoung toweled off quickly, gingerly patting his abused neck. Then he dressed himself blindly, and in the process of pulling one leg into his pants he toppled over. Jaebum lunged forward to grab him, only just finished dressing himself, and suspended them in midair with Jinyoung clutched to his chest. Jinyoung wriggled to get his other leg firmly in the pants and then stilled. 

"Thank you." The mortal whispered. 

"I will get you new glasses if you sleep. I'll even stay by your side." Jaebum floated them to the bed. He gently lay Jinyoung down and sat next to him, allowing him to curl into his lap. 

"Don't leave Jaebum."

"I won't." He would, however, frantically try to find an answer to all of this. 

He pulled up a shopping app on his phone and clicked around for a bit before realizing most people wouldn't order their glasses on Amazon.   
One day shipping was definitely out of the question. Did Jinyoung even have a prescription? 

He quit the shopping app and opened a chat instead. 

_Bambam-ah_

_I need you to consult your mirror_

_Magical Naver at your service_

_What's the question_

_Where to acquire glasses, as well as  the_ _prescription needed_

_for Jinyoung_

_As far as getting them, I can handle that._

_I'll ask._

Jaebum happily noted that Bambam didn't ask why he didn't just ask Jinyoung. Clearly he knew that Jinyoung was in no position to be bothered. He looked down in his lap to notice that the he was already asleep, Jaebum lightly brushed the hair off of Jinyoung's face. His phone vibrated.

_OS Spherical -4.25 Cylindrical -.25 Axis 130_

_OD Spherical -3.5 Cylindrical -.25 Axis 80_

_Is that English?_

_It's clearly not Korean._

_That's his prescription, I just checked._

_Also I'm getting him the glasses._

_By tonight?_

_I have some favors to call in._

_Yes._

_I'll owe you one for this._

Setting the phone back down, Jaebum returned to stroking Jinyoung's hair and thinking about the upcoming Haie. Did he want to break the bond? He felt it strum between them, so full and warm, he imagined it being cut off and hated the idea. He shook his head, he wanted the bond broken, it did nothing but cause grief. Right? 

Norra purred from his feet and looked him dead in the eyes. 

She was right of course, but Jaebum hardly wanted to admit it. 

He was in love.


End file.
